Various theories have been proposed with respect to a cause of ulcer in human. In particular, it has been elucidated that stress, taking of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs for curing rheumatic diseases, and the like are closely related to ulcer formation, mainly due to relatively excess gastric or duodenal acid secretion. Accordingly it is important to suppress the acid secretion in order to prevent ulcer formation and to cure it.
On the other hand it has been considered that Helicobacter pylori, which is a rod normally existing in stomach, generates ammonia due to its strong urease activity, thereby inducing ulcer. Since it persistently lives within mucus and mucosa, it becomes the greatest cause for recurrence of ulcer. Accordingly, it has been considered that the recurrence of ulcer can be prevented if this bacterium is sterilized.
A reference may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p1287, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai and K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 1, p 608 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun for the medicinal properties of Blechnum orintale. 
A reference may be made to P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 5, p 396, and The Wealth of India (1950-1980), Vol.10 p. 556 published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research for the various medicinal properties of Vitis vinifera. 
A reference may be made to K. Narayana Iyer and M. Kolammal in Pharmacognosy of Ayurvedic Drugs (1963) Vol.2, p. 80, published by Department of Pharmacognosy, University of Kerala, Trivandrum and The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 1, p. 34, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research for the various medicinal properties of Aegle marmelos. 
A reference may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p. 1239-94, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 2, p 1776 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 5, p 409; K. Narayana Iyer and M. Kolammal in Pharmacognosy of Ayurvedic Drugs (1963) Vol.8, p. 34, published by Department of Pharmacognosy, University of Kerala, Trivandrum, The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 10, p. 585, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research and S. S. Handa in Indian Herbal Pharmacopoeia (1998), Vol. 1, p.171, published by Regional Research Laboratory, Jammu and IDMA, Mumbai for the various medicinal properties of Withania somnifra. 
A reference may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p 536, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 1, p 997 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 3, p. 327-29, and The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 4, p. 19, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research of the various medicinal properties of Feronia elephantum. 
A reference may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p1031, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 4, p 396, and in Illustrated manual of herbal drugs used in Ayurveda (1996) by Y. K. Sarin p.218 for the various medicinal properties of Punica grantum. 
A reference may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p1309, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 4, p 2436 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 5, p. 431, published by orient Longman, Chennai, and The Ayurvedic Pharmacopoeia of India (1986), Vol. 1, p. 104, published by Ministry of Health and Family Welfare, India for the various medicinal properties of Ziniber officnale. 
A reference may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p. 478, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 2, p. 368, published by orient Longman, Chennai; Medicinal plants of India (1987) by G. V. Satyavati Vol. 2 p.429 published by Indian Council of Medical Research; The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 8, p. 98, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research, and Y. K. Sarin in Illustrated manual of herbal drugs used in Ayurveda (1996), p. 268 for the various medicinal properties of Piper nigrum. 
A reference may be made to K. M. Nadkarni in Indian Materia Medica (1976) Vol. 1, p. 966, published by Popular Prakashan Pvt. Ltd., Mumbai; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 4, p. 290, published by orient Longman, Chennai; K. Narayana Iyer and M. Kolammal in Pharmacognosy of Ayurvedic Drugs (1963) Vol.9, p. 49, published by Department of Pharmacognosy, University of Kerala, Trivandrum, and The Wealth of India (1950-1980) Vol. 8, p. 98, published by Council of Scientific and Industrial Research for the various medicinal properties of Piper longum. 
A reference may be made to K. R. Kirtikar in Indian Medicinal Plants (1975) Vol. 1, p536-540 published by Bishen Singh Mahendrapal Singh, Dehradun; P. K. Warrier in Indian Medicinal Plants—A compendium of 500 species (1994-1996) Vol. 1, p. 203-5, published by orient Longman, and K. Narayana Iyer and M. Kolammal in Pharmacognosy of Ayurvedic Drugs (1963) Vol.3, p. 23, published by Department of Pharmacognosy, University of Kerala, Trivandrum for the various medicinal properties of Azadirachta indica. 
The composition of the present invention should not be treated as an obvious one as none of the citations are able to provide all the advantages of the present invention. .